What If?
by Elyse Black
Summary: Two part songfic, the two parts being complete opposites. What if Julie chooses Dean? What if Julie chooses Adam? Butch Walker's Mixtape and Anberlin's A Day Late. R&R.
1. Mixtape

((This is a two part songfic, the two parts being complete opposites**. I own no part of the Ducks.  
**Summary:  
Chapter 1: Mixtape (Butch Walker)  
If you've read any of my fics, I have Julie and Dean together in the future. But what if (hence the title of the story) she chose Adam instead?  
((This is going to be told through Dean's point of view.))

The gym is filled with red and white balloons, and of course the graduating Class of 1998. Now some would ask why the school would have the reunion after eight years and not ten. Well I don't know the answer to that question, but I do know that there is really only person I am most anxious to see.  
And there she is. The light catches the green glint in her eyes.  
"Dean! Oh my god!" She runs over and throws herself in my arms, and all the memories of ten years ago come rushing back to me. "Hey, how are you?"  
How am I, are you kidding?  
_You say hello, inside I'm screaming I love you.  
_"You look so good." She said with a smile. I can't even stop myself from grinning. How could she even be focused on me? She is taller, curvaceous, her blonde hair falling far below her shoulder blades.  
"Yeah, yeah so do you." I manage to stammer out. She must be the perfect woman, and I'm the biggest idiot on the face of this planet.  
_You say goodnight, in my mind  
I'm sleeping next to you  
_"So rumor has it you're gunning for the minors." Julie asked, genuinely interested. To be honest, I was much more focused on how beautiful she looked.  
"Oh yeah. Uh, tryouts are coming up. Definitely hoping for it."  
"You'll be great. I always believed in you." A pang of guilt hit my stomach, don't remind me of how I let you go, please don't.  
"I wanted to show you this." I say reaching for my pocket. I pull out a tape and hand it to her.  
"Oh my gosh, you still have this?" She asked with a smile. "I can't believe you kept this."  
"Yeah, well not all the songs sucked." I say with grin.  
"Hey, hey. Well maybe if someone listening to something besides the Bone Club you'd have some taste." She handed it back, and I couldn't help but notice the giant diamond on her ring finger. My jaw slackened and I stared. She caught on and smiled.  
"Oh yeah, so I guess you heard." What?  
"Oh, of course. Congratulations."  
"Thanks." Someone called her from across the room. "I'll be right back."_  
You drive away from my car crash of a heart  
And I don't know  
_ I put the tape back into my pocket, making a mental note to listen to it in the car.  
_But you gave me the best mixtape I have. And even all the bad songs ain't so bad. I just wish there was so much more than that…about me and you.  
_"Portman!" Fulton called behind me. I broke out of my trance and went over to hug him. Of everyone he and I had kept in touch the most. "It's pretty crazy to see everyone again, huh?"  
"Yeah." I say looking around. Well things had certainly changed. Averman and Ken were business partners, Ken had two kids, Connie had married Rick Riley of all people and she was pregnant, and then…Julie.  
"When did Julie get engaged?"  
"Last month. Funny how her and Banks are gonna be married. I mean when they dated we all made jokes about it but of course, nobody was actually serious."  
"And yet here we are." I respond. I see Julie again not far from me, her hand clutching Adam's tightly, Connie next to her.  
_You talk to him, and it burns me like the sun  
You talk to her, and you say that you feel like he's the one  
I talk to me, but you can't hear the pain I feel  
You don't know_  
And the night continued the exact same way. Through all the speeches, jokes, drinks, I could only focus on one thing. At the end of the night I had already grabbed my coat and was waiting by the door.

"Hey, you." She greeted me.  
"Hey."  
"Did you have a good time?"  
"Yeah, yeah it was great."  
"Good." She looked awkwardly at her feet. "I'm sorry we didn't keep in touch. You'll come to the wedding right?"  
"Uh, sure."  
"I'm so glad. I've really missed you and everyone. It has been way too long."  
"Yeah."  
_Oh, don't turn around and say bye again  
_"I just wish we could turn back time. At least then we were close. I mean at least we're still friends."  
_Yeah it crushes my head when you call me your friend and I'm not the same person from back in the day in the back of the class that you thought was gay.  
_"Friends…" She smiled meekly.  
_No I can't find the words cause I lost them  
The minute they fell out of my mouth_  
"Okay, I guess this is goodbye." She came close and hugged me.  
_And it's love and I'm in it, so give me your lips  
And just let me kiss 'em  
And let's get messed up and listen to probably...  
_"Bye." She started to walk away. Do I just let her go?  
_The best mixtape I have  
And even all the bad songs ain't so bad  
I just wish there was so much more than that  
About me and you  
About me and you  
About me and you  
About me and you  
About me and you  
_"Jules wait." She turned. Now what? "Um, congratulations, again."  
She smiled then waved and I watched her walk out of my life for the second time…  
_About me and you  
_


	2. A Day Late

Part 2:  
Anberlin  
A Day Late  
Basically a little spin-off of Duck Pedigree, Julie is married to Dean but she starts to think of what would've happened had she chosen Adam.  
I don't own the ducks nor any rights to the song.

"_So let me get this straight, you say now you loved me all along?_"  
Julie asked of Adam. She just couldn't understand what he was saying. He had moved back to Minnesota years ago and they had talked a million times, and now this?  
But of course she too remembered the passion they once had for each other, back in high school, when everything was simple.  
_What made you hesitate to tell me with words what you really feel?  
_"Adam look at me." He reluctantly made his eyes meet hers.  
_I can see it in your eyes you mean all of what you say.  
_"You must realize that this is completely insane. I mean hello!" Julie threw one hand towards the opposite wall, exasperated. He looked around the room. There were blown up pictures of Julie and Dean's wedding, of their first child. He felt guilty but he couldn't keep pretending the feelings didn't exist. "Why, Adam?" She asked with tears in her eyes.  
_I remember so long ago, see I felt that same way.  
_"Does Connie know about this?" Julie demanded of him. He shook his head no. How could he tell his wife he loved her best friend?  
_Now we both have separate lives and lovers and insignificantly enough we both have significant others.  
_Julie sighed and sat down next to him.  
_Only time will tell, time will turn and tell.  
_When she looked up again he wasn't the twenty-eight year old man anymore, her memory flooded her mind and she saw the sixteen year old boy she was sure she loved.  
_We are who we were when, could've been lovers…  
_The memory faded and the reality of the situation hit her hard.  
"This can't happen, Adam."  
"I know." He spoke. "Connie and Dean both deserve better."  
"But…"  
_But at least you're still my day late friend.  
We are who, we are who we were when  
Who knew what we know now  
Could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when…_

"But?" He asked her.  
"I…" She started.  
_But thoughts they change and times they rearrange I don't know who you are anymore  
Loves come and go and this I know  
I'm not who you recall anymore  
But I must confess you're so much more then I remember  
I can't help but entertain these thoughts, thoughts of us together.  
_"No, nothing. It's crazy."  
"Yeah." He agreed. "I just…couldn't ignore it anymore." Julie nodded in agreement.  
_We are who we were when  
Could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who  
We are who we were when  
Who knew what we know now  
Could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who  
We are who we were when  
My day late friend…  
_"_So let me get this straight…" _ Julie started. Her mind was reeling with possibilities, but the thought of it weighed on her mind.  
_All these years and you were no where to be found  
And now you want me for your own  
But you're a day late and my love, he's still my love.  
_"Forget it, Julie. I have to go."  
_  
We are who we were when  
Could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who  
We are who we were when  
Who knew what we know now  
Could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who  
We are who we were when_


End file.
